ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Friends Forever: The Movie (soundtrack)
}} North Pole Elementary: The Sequel motion picture and musical soundtrack is based onto the film with the same name, known for sequel from 2008's North Pole Elementary: The Movie from Disney Channel North Pole Elementary, which first aired on Disney Channel in 2001. In the television series and movies, the students were portrayed by actors and actresses Josh Hutcherson (Nick David), Keke Palmer (Sasha Henry), Dylan Patton (Zack Peck), Dakota Fanning (Cassie Hilliard), Alyson Stoner (Amy Montana) and Jason Dolley (Chris Taylor), the students going through their lives of growing up and where they first met each other. Sasha Henry is the world's famous popstar, who she is living in the dreams. The songs were written by Keke Palmer, Alyson Stoner, Dakota Fanning, McFly, Green Day, Joe McElderry and Miley Cyrus. There are featuring 15 new songs from the soundtrack. The film's soundtrack will be released on April 6, 2010, but confirmed a new release date of March 23, 2010, for unknown reason, which was two weeks before the film's release for April 9, 2010 by Walt Disnsey Records. The head singles "Reflection" was written by Keke Palmer, originally from Christina Aguilera, and "Cha Cha Slide" was written by Daota Fanning, originally from DJ Casper. Both of the songs were remade from the original songs. Couple of songs were performed live at the "Valentines' Day Live Concert" on February 14, 2010, with all of the songs; including "Obsessed" and "The Climb". Development On September 10, 2009, Dan Wilson's, the music writer of the [[Jane Hoop Elementary (film series)|Jane Hoop Elementary film series]], brother Ted Wilson written two previous soundtrack, and said he will not return for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' film's motion picture soundtrack. He decided to agree to make North Pole Elementary: The Sequel's motion picture soundtrack, with Reba Ortiz being drop out, and said "it doesn't matter, I'll tell him to say good luck". Till on September 18, 2009, she begs to come back to compose the film's soundtrack, but the idea failed. But on that same day, she agrees to compose along with Dan Wilson for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. The two songs she sang were "Reflection" and "True to the Heart", originally from Mulan, for two sounds DisneyMania 5 and 6. "True to the Heart" were originally written by bandmembers 98 Degrees and Stevie Wonder, while "Reflection" is originally written by Lea Salonga and Christina Aguilera, for pop version of the song. Jordan Pruitt record the old verson of the series' theme song, as Palmer replace her and written a newer version of the theme song for the ninth season of the series. On December 24, 2009, it was announced Joe McElderrly's new song The Climb, originally written by Miley Cyrus for the soundtrack of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana:_The_Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie], which the song was released on December 13, 2009, will be featured into the film, after Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson said "this beautiful is perfect for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel, so dramatic, strong, and more epic than Miley Cyrus' version". The soundtrack will be composed and written by Keke Palmer, Dakota Fanning, McFly, Green Day, Jonas Brothers, Joe McElderrly, Miley Cyrus, and Alyson Stoner, but the Jonas Brothers has been withdraw. Many of the songs appeared into the film. Palmer sung five songs for the film. The song she wrote are "School Kids", "Ladies Night Out", "Let's Make A Goof Life", "True To Your Heart" and "Reflection". Dakota Fanning sung "Cha Cha Slide", originally from DJ Casper's original song, but this song is very different than the original. Alyson Stoner sung "Lost and Found". Green Day's song 21st Century Breakdown is written for the film, which is from the soundtrack with the same name, which was released on May 15, 2009. Miley Cyrus' song "Obsessed" was used for the film from her album [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Time_of_Our_Lives_(EP) The Time of Our Lives]. And "You Got A Friend" was written by McFly, originally from James Taylor. Songs Singles " in Miami, Florida on Februry 14, 2010 for a "Valentine's Day Live Concert".]] "True to Your Heart" was originally written by Raven Symone, as of written from Keke Palmer for Disneymania 6. It was rewritten at this time by Keke Palmer. "Ladies Night Out" was written by Keke Palmer for the film. It was also featuredf originally to the ninth season of North Pole Elementary. "Lost and Found" was written by Alyson Stoner, originally for Alice Upside Down, which Stoner appeared. It was remade by Alyson Stoner for the film. The song will be on radio March 24, a day after the soundtrack's release. "Cha Cha Slide" originally written by DJ Casper, has been remastered with a different music tone, was written by actress Dakota Fanning, making this her first song she sang and written. This is a dance-number for the film. It will be released on March 9, 2010. "Reflection" was originally written by Christina Aguilera from Mulan. It was written by Keke Palmer originally for DisneyMania 5, rewritten as remake. It was officially remade by Keke Palmer for a different and much dramatic version of the song. It will be released on March 5, 2010. This song was the most successful song into the soundtrack. "Let's Make A Good Life" is written by Keke Palmer, also heard from season 9 for North Pole Elementary. "21st Century Breakdown" was written by bandmembers Green Day. The song was apart of their soundtrack with the same name. "The Climb" originally by Miley Cyrus from Hannah Montana: The Movie was written by The X-Factor winner Joe McElderrly. The song was released on December 13, 2009. "Obsessed" was written by Miley Cyrus from her EP soundtrack The Times of Our Lives, which is released August 28, 2009. "You've Got A Friend", originally written by James Taylor was written by McFly. Live Performances Palmer performed a song "Reflection" at the Hope For Haiti Now on January 22, 2010, for the help of an huge earthquake fo Haiti. Palmer sung the song Reflection live on American Idol on February 2, 2010. Palmer the song live on YouTube on February 3, 2010, a day after the performance live from American Idol. The song was released on Palmer's MySpace page officially on February 10, 2010. She than perform at the "Valentines' Day Live Concert" on February 14, 2010 in Miami, Florida. Dakota Fanning performs her song "Cha Cha Slide" along with Palmer at the Valentines' Day Live Concert" on February 14, 2010. The other songs from the soundtrack were perform including "Lost and Found", "21st Century Breakdown", "True to Your Heart" and "Let's Make Good Life". "Obsessed" by Miley Cyrus and "The Climb" by Joe McElderry were not performed. Credits and personnel Release history See also *''North Pole Elementary (soundtrack)'' *''North Pole Elementary: The Movie (soundtrack)'' References #^ 'Hannah Montana' Lead Busy Week On Billboard 200 #^ http://www.latimes.com/business/la-fi-cotown-music2-2009apr02,0,2835385.story #^ http://www.billboard.com/bbcom/news/rascal-flatts-scores-fourth-billboard-200-1003962311.story #^ http://new.music.yahoo.com/blogs/chart_watch/41066/week-ending-aug-23-2009-over-50-and-still-on-top/ #^ 1 #^ http://www.rianz.org.nz/rianz/chart.asp #^ http://www.abpd.org.br/certificados_interna.asp?gravadoras=59 #^ a b http://www.billboard.com/bbcom/charts/chart_display.jsp?g=Albums&f=Top+Country+Albums #^ June 29 - July 5, 2009 #^ a b c d Billboard Summary #^ Suomen virallinen lista #^ http://olis.onyx.pl/listy/index.asp? idlisty=507&lang=en #^ AFP Chart - Week 32 of 2009